The Winged Lion
by VonKellcsiis
Summary: UA humano. Venecia, siglo XVI. Un joven noble lucha por convertirse en un gran pintor, pero debe esconder su talento. Después de que su perverso hermano le ayude con su sueño, se ve obligado a participar sus fechorías y acaba robándole a un importante diplomático del Sacro Imperio Romano. [Traducción de "The Winged Lion", de AlfredJKwak, a.k.a. literally illiterate duck]
1. Chapter 1

***Fic en inglés:** AlfredJKwak  
 ***Beta-reader del fic en inglés:** Kirani56  
 ***Traducción inglés-español:** VonKellcsiis

 ***Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers y sus personajes pertenencen a Himaruya Hidekaz. Este _fanfiction_ ("The Winged Lion", _El león alado_ en español) pertenece a AlfredJKwak. ¡Aseguraos de echarle un vistazo a su cuenta, así como la de _Kirani56_ , su beta-reader!

* * *

Era mediados de otoño. Venecia resplandecía bajo el sol del mediodía después de una mañana gris y lluviosa. Sus turbias aguas empezaron a brillar con tonos de azul oscuro y los canales estaban llenos ahora con góndolas y variadas embarcaciones pomposas, que pertenecían a ciudadanos pudientes.

El agua de la lluvia se reunía formando pequeños charcos en las calles adoquinadas por las que la gente paseaban de manera animada de camino al mercado, o a otros lugares, en el corazón de la ciudad. A pesar de que el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba, seguía haciendo aún algo de frío. Ludwig avanzó fuera de la pequeña iglesia, en una de tantas plazas que aquella ciudad tenía, se arregló la capa larga y negra que llevaba sobre sus hombros y se puso de nuevo en la cabeza el sombrero con dos largas y preciosas plumas de faisán que tenía. Después de un largo y algo peligroso viaje desde el norte tenía que agradecerle a Dios que le hubiera permitido alcanzar su destino sano y salvo. Había entrado en la primera iglesia que había visto para expresar sus plegarias y su gratitud.

Llenó sus pulmones con el aire salado de la ciudad y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, aliviado de haber llegado finalmente a Venecia.

Pero en mitad de su regocijo, alguien gritó detrás de él.

Ludwig intentó mover la cabeza para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando pero era demasiado tarde. Sintió como alguien le empujaba repentinamente y con fuerza hacia un lado y pronto se vio derribado sobre el húmedo suelo de piedra. Sacudió la cabeza y se movió para ponerse de nuevo en pie, pero un peso se lo impedía. Un joven de cabellos color castaño estaba apoyado contra su pecho. El rubio volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se incorporó. Empujó por los hombros al desconocido que lo había arrollado y se topó con dos ojos color miel que lo contemplaban fijamente.

— _Mi scusi, signore!_ -gritó el extraño, logrando ponerse en pie. Su mirada seguía clavada en la Ludwig. Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse pero este rechazó el gesto y se puso en pie por cuenta propia.

El culpable de su caída no era más que una rata callejera. Llevaba un par de botas desgastadas, unos pantalones lisos propios de un campesino, una camisa blanca y sencilla y una capa sobre sus hombros, que antes posiblemente había pertenecido a algún noble pero que ahora estaba manchada con... ¿colores? Ludwig entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente lo que él estaba seguro que eran manchas de pintura. A medida que se fijaba mejor en el joven, se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan sucio como había creído en un principio, aunque sus ropas, manos e incluso su cara estaban cubiertas de pequeñas gotas de colores y borrones. El joven se percató de que estaba siendo evaluado por la fría y afilada mirada de Ludwig. Se estremeció y soltó una vez más un " _Scusi!_ " antes de empezar a correr y salir huyendo.

Ludwig fue sacado de sus propios pensamientos y sólo cuando vio al chico huir se le ocurrió comprobar una cosa.

—¡Al ladrón! -gritó, dándose cuenta de que no ya no había ninguna bolsa llena de monedas doradas colgando de su cintura-. ¡Deténganlo!

Pero la gente de la plaza lo miraba como si nada hubiera ocurrido; como si ninguno de ellos hubiera presenciado el robo.

—Debería tener más cuidado la próxima vez -le comentó un anciano que pasaba por allí cargado con cajones de madera-. Ahora está en Venecia.

Ludwig salió disparado en la dirección en la que el joven se había huido. Corría rápido, esquivando a la gente como mejor podía. "¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?", pensó mientras intentaba darle alcance al ladrón. "¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir?".

El joven giró velozmente y se adentró en un pequeño callejón, y el Ludwig le siguió rápidamente. Entonces el ladrón se detuvo, se inclinó y puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. El rubio podía ver cómo sus hombros y pecho se movían arriba y abajo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—No debiste haberme seguido... -escuchó decir al castaño en un susurro quedo.

—¡Y un cuerno, rata asquerosa! -respondió con rabia.

—Lárgate...

Ludwig tuvo que esforzarse para poder escuchar esa contestación.

—Vaya, vaya -una voz diferente provenía esta vez de una de las oscuras esquinas de aquel callejón-. ¡Menudo botín nos has traído hoy!

Ludwig giró la cabeza en dirección a donde había escuchado la voz y se fijó en una silueta que salía de la oscuridad.

—¡Un extranjero! -continuó la sombra, con su alegre tono resonando en la calle. Aquello no le daba muy buena espina al alemán y la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas.

El ladrón le entregó la bolsa de monedas al nuevo desconocido, que estaba junto a él, y unas cuantas sombras más emergieron de las otras oscuras esquinas. Ludwig se puso tenso. ¡Era una trampa!

"Dios mío... He sobrevivido durante todo el viaje desde el norte hasta Venecia ¡sólo para morir apaleado nada más llegar!", pensó.

Los bandidos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras murmuradas entre ellos, que el rubio no alcanzó a oír hasta que el que parecía ser el líder de aquellas siluetas alzó la voz.

—¡Danos todo lo que tengas y te dejaremos vivir!

Ludwig sentía que un sudor frío le recorría la frente. Contuvo la respiración y cerró ambas manos en puños.

—Dejad que se marche.

Todas las miradas estaban ahora fijas en el joven que había empujado a Ludwig y le había robado.

—Ya tenemos bastante con su bolsa de monedas -sonrió débilmente al alemán, como si se estuviera disculpando-. Además, no deberíamos tener más problemas con los guardias.

Los bandidos empezaron a murmurar de nuevo, dejando a Ludwig en un estado de shock y miedo.

—De acuerdo -respondió la silueta-. Huye. ¡Lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión!

Ludwig no era un cobarde, para nada. No le temía a las duelos. Con mucho gusto habría aceptado el enfrentamiento y les habría derrotado con facilidad a todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero aquello no era un duelo y las normas propias de ese combate no se aplicaban para aquellas ratas callejeras sin modales. No se lo tuvieron que repetir una segunda vez.

—¡Me las pagaréis! ¡Todos vosotros! -les gritó con rabia, echando un último vistazo al ladrón antes de escapar de aquella angosta calle.

Cuando desapareció, la silueta emergió de las sombras, mostrando un cuerpo delgado y cabello castaño. Era casi idéntico al joven que había robado a Ludwig a excepción de un rizo que sobresalía en la dirección opuesta.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, _fratello_ -dijo, dándole palmadas en uno de los hombros al ladrón, que aún se encontraba inclinado sobre sí mismo.

—Recuérdamelo, Lovino, ¿por qué hacemos esto? -le pidió el joven.

—¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! -sus labios se curvaron, formando una sonrisa ruin-. ¡Pues porque es divertido, claro!

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Mi scusi signore!** = ¡Lo siento, señor!  
 **Scusi!** = ¡Lo siento!  
 **fratello** = hermano.

 _Nota del autor original: Gracias a Kirani56 por corregir mis fallos gramaticales y mis frases extrañas. Estoy tan agradecidX y me siento tan afortunadX de tenerte como amiga y beta-reader de mis tonterías._

 ***Nota del traductor:** Aquí os traigo mi primera traducción y mi aporte después de años y años de inactividad. ¡Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y recordad que los escritores se alimentan de _reviews_!

Si os queréis dirigir al autor original, poned **(AlfredJKwak)** antes del mensaje. Si es un mensaje para mí (lo cual me haría tremendamente feliz, la verdad~ Soy un escritor sencillo de contentar) poned **(Sve)** antes del mensaje.

¡Cada lunes traduciré los _reviews_ y se los haré llegar a AlfredJKwak y los viernes os haré saber su respuesta! Aunque, claro, esto también depende de lo que tarde el autor en responder. ¡Saludos! ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que le había robado la bolsa de monedas a aquel extranjero y, aunque había hecho lo mismo muchas veces antes, los remordimientos le rondaban la cabeza. No necesitaba el dinero, y su hermano tampoco. Siendo su abuelo un noble adinerado y parte del _Minor Consiglio_ _,_ ambos vivían en uno de los más suntuosos palacios de Venecia. Pero allí estaban ellos a pesar de esto, robando a todo el que podían. Ricos, pobres, les era indiferente; lo hacían simplemente por diversión.

Feliciano aún se sentía agitado por las palabras de aquel hombre y por la mirada en sus ojos cuando Lovino le amenazó... Fue demasiado para Feliciano. Tenía que intervenir a su favor o aquel día el extranjero habría sufrido algo mucho peor que un simple robo.

No podía descansar. No estaba en paz consigo mismo.

Se incorporó de un salto de la silla de terciopelo de color rojo que tenía en el salón de su _palazzo_ , casi tirándola al suelo. Corrió hacia la entrada, agarró su capa satinada color verde oscuro y se la ató al cuello. Salió del palacio y se dirigió hacia el embarcadero más cercano, donde esperaba un gondolero con su góndola. El hombre le saludó mientras Feliciano se subía de un ágil salto al bote.

—A la iglesia —le dijo.

El gondolero asintió con la cabeza y empujó la embarcación con su pie. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su destino. La barca se detuvo en un embarcadero diferente que quedaba cerca de una plaza pequeña. Allí, Feliciano se bajó de otro salto y le lanzó una moneda al hombre.

La iglesia, rodeada por otros edificios de piedra casi tan altos como esta en sí, se alzaba al final de una plaza menor y estrecha. El joven subió con rapidez cada uno de los escalones que llevaban a dos portones de madera gigantescos, los cuales empujó para abrirlos.

A pesar de que parecía más bien una miniatura en comparación con otros edificios sacros de Venecia, aquella iglesia estaba llena por completo de pinturas de vívidos colores, frescos y estatuas. Tras el altar se alzaba un políptico rodeado por un marco dorado que conectaba sus distintos paneles entre sí hasta formar una única pieza enorme. Feliciano miró a su alrededor, observando aquella iglesia tan inmensamente decorada y deleitándose por verse rodeado de obras de arte tan hermosas. Sus favoritas de todas estas eran, sin embargo, los cuadros. Había algo en el mundo de los colores, los pigmentos y las sombras que se le antojaba divino. Todas estas características, colocadas con sumo cuidado sobre un lienzo en blanco para crear un nuevo paisaje... Un instante que podía permanecer congelado en el tiempo para siempre.

Regresó de sus pensamientos cuando se fijó en el confesonario de madera que se encontraba a un lado del altar. Sentía la garganta seca y se mordía el interior de su mejilla de los nervios. Nunca le había gustado confesarse, y no es que fuera una mala persona o un pecador compulsivo. ¡Para nada! De hecho, acudía a misa casa domingo con su abuelo y su hermano, y siempre respetaba y seguía las normas. Incluso daba limosna a los pobres. "Qué irónico", pensó mientras exhalaba con fuerza.

Se detuvo frente al confesonario y se arrodilló con la cabeza gacha.

— _In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti_ —comenzó con esas palabras tan conocidas, sin darse cuenta siquiera de la manera en la que salían de sus labios—. Perdóneme, Padre, porque he pecado. Han pasado ya cuatro días desde mi última confesión...

—¿Feliciano? —una voz familiar salió desde el otro lado del confesionario—. ¿Eres tú, hijo mío?

—Sí, Padre —hizo una mueca.

El cura suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Qué te ha obligado a hacer tu hermano esta vez?

Feliciano se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos mientras pensaba en Lovino. Era su hermano el que le obligaba a robar sólo para su propia diversión, y el menor era incapaz de decirle que no a ninguna de sus ideas, incluso a sabiendas de que estaba haciendo algo malo.

—Déjame que lo escuche, hijo mío —le dijo el cura, aceptando una vez más la confesión del joven.

—Fue hace dos días, Padre. Mi hermano y yo habíamos ido a la ciudad vestidos de plebeyos con nuestros amigos y estábamos dando una vuelta cuando mi hermano se fijó en un hombre extraño que llevaba una capa negra., y como se notaba que era un extranjero decidió que le robaríamos la bolsa de monedas. Bueno, es decir, que _yo_ le robaría la bolsa de monedas —se rascó la nuca con incomodidad—. Me choqué con él, hice que se cayera al suelo y se la robé. Y no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que empecé a correr. Pero entonces me siguió hasta donde me estaban esperando Lovino y nuestros amigos. Intenté advertirle... —tragó con dificultad—. Ese extranjero estaba muy furioso conmigo por haberle robado, pero yo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo podía ayudarle para que no le dieran una paliza. Le dije a mi hermano que tuviera cuidado porque había guardias cerca y al final le dejó marchar.

—Hiciste lo correcto —le respondió el cura. Más tarde, el hombre santo tuvo que escuchar muchas cosas sobre Lovino y sobre cómo lograba involucrar a su hermano menor en un montón de ideas peligrosas. Sentía pena por Feliciano, que sólo recibía órdenes cuando estaba junto a su hermano, por lo que siempre que tenía que escuchar las confesiones del atormentado joven hacía todo lo posible para reconfortarlo—. Tu única acción inmoral ha sido seguir ciegamente los deseos de tu hermano y no haber pensado por ti mismo. Es él el que debería estar ahora mismo arrodillado ante Dios, y no tú.

Feliciano se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía muy bien que su hermano no tenía pensado confesarse en mucho tiempo.

—Respecto a tu penitencia —continuó—, debes encontrar al hombre al que le robaste el dinero y devolvérselo. Reflexiona sobre lo que has hecho y se te perdonarán tus pecados.

—Pero, Padre... —abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Esperaba que le obligara a rezar algunas plegarias, tal vez a leer un capítulo de La Biblia, pero no eso...

—No me cuestiones, hijo mío —el hombre de Dios alzó la voz—. Ninguna plegaria te hará sentir mejor que hacer lo que es correcto. Además, confrontar a ese hombre tal vez hará que te lo pienses dos veces la próxima vez que tu hermano te pida hacer alguna estupidez.

Feliciano se sentía mareado y sin fuerzas.

—Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables. Sigue a tu corazón, y así le complacerás a Dios y podrás tener tu alma en paz.

Feliciano, mientras regresaba a la góndola, seguía aún sin ser capaz de entender qué era lo que lo que tenía que hacer. Todo esto le hacía sentirse aún más incómodo que antes y casi se arrepentía de haber ido a confesarse. Una cosa era segura: tenía que hacer lo que el cura le había pedido para poder redimirse.

 **.**

Feliciano subió las escaleras y abrió las viejas puertas de madera del enorme y espacioso taller. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz del exterior, que entraba por sus muchas ventanas. Varios lienzos de distintos tamaños descansaban contra las paredes. Algunos estaba aún en blanco y esperaban a ser usados, pero en su mayoría estaban ya cubiertos de preciosos colores brillantes.

— _Buongiorno, signore!_ —dijo.

—Veneziano, muchacho, ¿eres tú?

— _Sì, signore!_ —Feliciano entró en la habitación, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y comprobó si habían llegado nuevos cuadros o si se había vendido alguno de los antiguos. El anciano que estaba encorvado frente a un lienzo en mitad de la estancia no apartó la mirada de la obra en la que estaba trabajando. Sus ya viejas manos mezclaban la pintura en una paleta de madera que tenía cerca suyo. Cuando Feliciano se detuvo a su espalda pudo ver el cuadro, que estaba aún por terminar: un fondo negro rodeaba la delicada cara de una mujer con largos y brillantes rizos que caían sobre sus hombros y apenas cubrían sus senos parcialmente expuestos. Sonreía con timidez, aunque mostraba mucha piel y sus ojos habían sido pintados con un color marrón muy oscuro, casi negro. Había algo en la imagen de aquellos orbes oscuros que se a Feliciano le antojaba diabólico.

—No tengo suficiente verde —le dijo el anciano mientras mezclaba los colores y sin apartar la mirada del lienzo. Feliciano corrió hacia un gran baúl abierto que estaba cerca de una pared. Miró dentro y movió algunas jarras, envoltorios de papel, pinceles y cajitas de madera más pequeñas que allí había.

—Pues por lo visto nos hemos quedado sin verde —dijo—. ¿Debería ir a comprarle un poco?

—Lo apreciaría mucho —le respondió mientras se levantaba. El hombre tenía sus negros ropajes llenos de pintura, así como su blanca barba. Estiró los brazos y la espalda mientras caminaba hacia Feliciano—. Necesito terminar este retrato para la semana que viene —metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó unas cuantas monedas de plata—. Y no querría hacer esperar a este noble —dijo un poco preocupado.

— _Sì, signore!_ —tomó las monedas y se apresuró en salir del taller.

—Veneziano —le detuvo el anciano. Feliciano se giró para mirarle—, ten cuidado.

—¡No se preocupe, _signore_! —el joven le sonrió ampliamente antes de cerrar la puerta, y bajó las escaleras.

El anciano maestro, Tiziano, era un hombre muy agradable. Feliciano se moría de ganas por ser su aprendiz cuando se enteró del rumor que había comenzado a correr a través de la ciudad de que el artista andaba buscando a algún joven para ese puesto. El único problema era que ningún artista, fuera famoso o no, quería hacer enfurecer a algún noble al aceptar a su hijo (o nieto, en el caso de Feliciano) como aprendiz. Para los nobles el arte existía única y exclusivamente para ser disfrutado y para presumir de él comparando sus retratos con los de otros. Pero no, ningún noble era, a la vez, artista. ¿Podría imaginarse alguien los rumores y la vergüenza si se llegaba a descubrir que un noble solía sentarse en un taller a mezclar colores y a pasar pinceles sobre un lienzo? Sería un auténtico escándalo.

Fue por eso que Feliciano tuvo que asumir un nuevo nombre. ¡Oh, y qué creativo e ingenioso había sido! ¿Por qué no pudo haber elegido algo más común, como Marco o Luca? Había muchísimas personas en Venecia que se llamaran así y, sin embargo, el único nombre que se le ocurrió cuando su maestro le preguntó fue "Veneziano". En su momento pensó que era un nombre bastante estúpido.

Todo esto había sido, una vez más, idea de Lovino. Cuando un día Feliciano regresó corriendo a su habitación con las noticias que había escuchado mientras paseaba por la ciudad, Lovino tuvo la idea de que se vistiera como un plebeyo y fuera a preguntar por el puesto de aprendiz.

Y así Feliciano accedió a formar parte de aquel juego de pretensiones, únicamente porque desesperadamente deseaba tener a alguien como Tiziano como su mentor. El joven no quería que nadie conociera su _otra_ identidad: ni su maestro ni, especialmente, su abuelo.

Aun así el anciano maestro nunca le hizo muchas preguntas. Cuando Feliciano no sabía cómo hacer algo que los sirvientes hacían normalmente, o cómo ir a algún lugar donde los nobles no acostumbraban a ir, Tiziano simplemente movía las manos y murmuraba algo sobre cómo era la juventud de aquel entonces. Feliciano estaba agradecido por su paciencia. Sin embargo el placer entre el maestro y su aprendiz era mutuo: Tiziano se sentía afortunado de tener a un aprendiz con tanta habilidad, a pesar de que vivía feliz en su ignorancia y no se tomaba las cosas con seriedad, como si nunca hubiera tenido que pasar por ninguna dificultad en la vida. Sus pinceladas eran maravillosas y su capacidad para colorear, increíble. La habilidad del joven para percatarse de los detalles y plasmarlos con precisión en el lienzo era excepcional y Tiziano se sorprendía con cada nuevo cuadro en el que trabajaba.

Poco sabía Tiziano que Feliciano, de hecho, no tenía ni una sola preocupación en su vida como nieto de un noble del _Minor Consiglio_.

Fue hace alrededor de dos años cuando Feliciano adoptó su nuevo nombre, se empezó a vestir con prendas viejas y fue aceptado en aquel puesto de aprendiz. También fue sobre las mismas fechas cuando a Lovino se le ocurrió la idea, al ver cómo se disfrazaba y fingía ser un aprendiz de verdad, de hacer lo mismo y disfrutar de la vida simple de un plebeyo. Al principio ambos hermanos sólo tenían pensado vestirse con ropas raídas y pasear por Venecia, conocer a gente común y explorar las partes de la ciudad que eran muy inusuales para alguien de la nobleza. Cuando algunos jóvenes que _sí_ eran plebeyos y con quienes habían entablado una amistad decidieron unirse a ellos, a Lovino se le ocurrió otra más de sus "brillantes" ideas.

Así fue como empezaron a robar solo para mayor diversión, o para mostrar cómo de astuto era Lovino, Feliciano no estaba del todo seguro. Al principio sólo fue una simple manzana en el mercado de la plaza, o uno o dos bagels en la panadería, pero muy pronto empezaron a robar monedas a los nobles, y al final acabaron llevándose las bolsas de dinero enteras.

Era demasiado divertido para Lovino, que estaba ya cansado de tener que portarse bien durante las cenas o las fiestas del té o, peor aún, los bailes de etiqueta. Se le iluminaba la cara de felicidad cuando se ponía encima aquellas prendas estropeadas y se manchaba las manos y la cara para no aparentar ser el noble arreglado y limpio que era en realidad. Se sentía tan libre, tan vivo. Y Feliciano estaba feliz porque su hermano pudiera descansar del comportamiento estirado y repeinado que tenía que fingir en su día a día. Pero en cuanto comenzaron a robar, se empezó a preocupar y al final acabó yendo a la iglesia casi a diario a confesarse.

Era otro día brillante y soleado. Las calles estaba llenas de gente, los mercados ofrecían gran variedad de frutas y vegetales, telas de colores, dagas y armas bellamente decoradas, entre otros muchos enseres. Incluso había algunas mercancías inusuales, como las especias. El aire salado por el mar se mezclaba con el aroma a albahaca y romero, y en alguna esquina de aquella enorme plaza unos músicos tocaban el laúd y los tambores. Feliciano sabía ya a dónde tenía que ir para comprar lo que su maestro necesitaba: un puesto lleno de lienzos, pinceles, plumasy pigmentos. El mercader de aquel puesto ya conocía a Feliciano porque, después de todo, el joven era el único aprendiz de Tiziano y, por lo tanto, el único que se encargaba de sus recados, de comprarle los materiales o cualquier cosa que necesitara.

—Hoy sólo el verde —Feliciano tiró de su sencilla capa marrón para cubrirse mejor la cara, teniendo cuidado de no ser reconocido por accidente por algún sirviente o noble.

Le entregaron el paquete marrón que contenía el pigmento que su maestro necesitaba. _Terra Verde_ , el nombre de aquel color, estaba escrito en letras negras y temblorosas. Le dio las monedas de plata al vendedor y se dispuso a regresar.

El mercado se encontraba lleno de gente, tanto de ricos como de pobres, de nobles y de sirvientes. En esta algarabía de personas poco importaba el estrato social. Cualquiera estaba invitado a gastar las monedas que poseyera en las variadas mercancías que se ofrecían y todos parecían disfrutar por igual. Feliciano brincaba alegremente entre todos de vuelta al taller, llevando el paquete y tarareando una melodía. Aún tenía que decidir en qué pintura iba a trabajar ese día y la sola idea de saber que pronto tendría de nuevo un pincel en su mano le hacía sentirse aún más feliz.

De repente notó que le agarraban con fuerza de la muñeca.

Dio un grito ahogado de asombro y giró la cabeza para ver quién era. Al hacerlo se encontró con el pecho de alguien y tuvo que alzar la mirada para verle la cara al hombre. Sus ojos se toparon con otros de color azul. " _Azzurrite?_ ", pensó Feliciano, intentando recordar lo que le había enseñado su maestro sobre los colores y los pigmentos. "No, _Azzurrite_ es muy oscuro. ¿ _Blu oltremare_ , tal vez? No, no. Tampoco...". Se estaba centrando tanto en intentar adivinar la tonalidad de azul correcta de aquellos ojos que le tenían fascinado que no se fijó en la expresión de ira del desconocido.

—¡Tú!

El grito del hombre sacó a Feliciano de golpe de sus pensamientos y pronto reconoció aquel rostro. Para cuando recordó quién, tenía ya la muñeca aprisionada con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que le dejaría un moratón. "Debes encontrar al hombre al que le robaste el dinero y devolvérselo. Reflexiona sobre lo que has hecho y se te perdonarán tus pecados...", las palabras del cura resonaban en su cabeza. Por Dios, ¡si pensaba hacerlo de todas formas! Tenía que hacerlo para poder redimirse, pero no esperaba toparse con _él_ tan pronto. No estaba preparado para hacerle frente ni en aquel momento, ni de aquella manera.

—¡Ratero! —siseó el hombre a través de sus dientes apretados. Su duro acento extranjero atravesó el aire entre ambos y Feliciano empezó a temblar del miedo.

— _Signore, per favore..._ —se encontró a sí mismo rogándole. ¿Acaso pensaba suplicarle a aquel hombre? Su cerebro dejó de funcionar y se quedó completamente en blanco. Estaba por su cuenta, solo, y ni Lovino ni ninguno de sus amigos podía ayudarle. En medio del miedo y la confusión, alzó uno de sus pies y le pisó la bota al hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

El extranjero retrocedió y empezó a maldecir en alguna lengua extraña, y aflojó levemente el agarre justo lo necesario para que Feliciano pudiera deslizar su delgada mano. En cuanto vio liberada su muñeca, empezó a correr a todo dar. Corrió por la calle que salía de la plaza hacia los canales internos, cruzó rápidamente el primer puente y siguió hasta un callejón más estrecho cerca de un edificio de mármol. Aún temblaba de miedo cuando decidió girarse para comprobar que no le seguía como la otra vez.

Estaba solo, allí no había nadie. Dejó de correr. Le dolían los pulmones al respirar y sentía las piernas agotadas por aquella carrera. "¿Cómo me ha podido encontrar?", pensó, intentando seguir caminando para volver al taller, a pesar de que le temblaban las rodillas. Se miró ambas manos: las tenía completamente vacías. Se le debía haber caído en su huída.

— _Stupido!_ —se gritó a sí mismo, dando una patada al aire con enfado.

No podía arriesgarse a volver al mercado para recuperar el paquete que acababa de perder o para comprar otro nuevo, pero tampoco podía regresar donde su maestro con las manos vacías.

— _Stupido!_ —gritó de nuevo, esta vez más alto.

—¿Acaso andas buscando esto? —la voz sonaba débil y algo entrecortada, pero todavía coherente. _Terra Verde_. Eso era lo que estaba escrito en el paquete que prácticamente le habían tirado a la cara. Feliciano sintió que le agarraban del cuello de la camisa y le levantaban del suelo—. Ahora ya no te puedes escapar, ¿verdad, ratita? —dijo el hombre con una voz fría y severa. Sus orbes azules estaban fijos en los ojos ahora húmedos de Feliciano.

Que Dios se apiadara de su alma...

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _Il Minor Consiglio_** = El Consejo menor (en italiano, _Minor Consiglio_ ), fue uno de los cuerpos constitucionales de la República de Venecia. Se creó en el año 1175 y estaba compuesto por seis miembros de la nobleza asesores del _dux_ , que era el cargo más alto de la República.

 ** _Políptico_ ** = Cuadro compuesto por varias tablas pintadas y unidas entre sí. Cuando un cuadro está dividido en dos secciones o paneles se le denomina "díptico"; cuando está dividido en tres, "tríptico". A partir de cuatro paneles se le suele denominar, comúnmente, "políptico".

 ** _In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti_ ** = En nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

 ** _Tiziano_** = Tiziano Vecellio (Véneto, hacia 1477/1490-Venecia, 27 de agosto de 1576) fue un reconocido pintor italiano del Renacimiento y uno de los mayores exponentes de la Escuela veneciana.

 ** _Buongiorno, signore!_ ** = ¡Buenos días, señor!

 ** _Si, signore!_ ** = ¡Sí, señor!

 ** _Terra verde_** , **_azzurrite_** y **_blu oltremare_** son pigmentos que se empleaban típicamente en los cuadros renacentistas.

 ** _Terra verde_** = Verde tierra

 ** _Azzurrite_** = Azurita

 _ **Blu oltremare** _ = Azul ultramarino

 ** _Signore, per favore..._** = Señor, por favor…

 ** _Stupido!_** = ¡(Seré) estúpido!

 _Nota del autor original:_ _¡Una vez más debo darle las gracias a Kirani56 por su increíble labor como beta-reader de mis textos y, en general, por ayudarme tanto! Por favor, asegúrate de echarle un vistazo a su perfil. La podrás encontrar en mi lista de autores favoritos (favorite authors). ¡Muchas gracias también a ludwig . fan por su ayuda!_

 _Cualquier posible fallo o error, tanto gramatical como histórico, es culpa mía._

 ***Nota del traductor:** Obviamente, si encuentran faltas de ortografía o coherencia en el texto en español, háganmelo saber. Esos errores son culpa mía y no del autor original. Además, pido disculpas por la tardanza (han sido muchísimos meses, wow), pero estaba muy necesitado de una descanso, y de alejarme de las redes sociales y del Internet en general.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
